The legend of the Dragon
( Users rolpelaying: User:Youra and User:ANIMEFREAK01) OCs : Soul and Kaki _____________________________________________________________________________________ Soul slowly walked towards her house. That day was really dark.Dark clouds covered the sun, in such a way, that it seemed that it never really existed. " Something is not right," Soul looked up towards the sky with her sparkling eyes. She looked as innocent as ever. " Soul," she heard Gouenji's voice," Yes?" She turned back." Meet me at the hill in a couple of hours," he said as he walked away. " I wonder what he wants now," Soul thought as she headed back home. * * * " What's the matter?" Soul asked as she came up the hill.. Gouenji stood under atree, with his hands in his pockets. " It's with the legacy," he looked at her," Mr. Gregory wants us to investigate about the hidden powers and spirits once again." Soul looked a bit worried but quickly got over it," You mean my powers too?""Yes,"he nodded," He said that you will be the key to the door. Your power is the strongest one." " So, when will we start?" Soul asked." Right now," Gouenji said. Soul was about to say something ese when she saw a dagger coming in the direction. " Watchout!" Gouenji pushed her. they both fell aside. "What was that?!" Soul looked greatly shocked." It's them. The legacy of darkness!" Just then they heard a voice. Kaki appeared from behind the bushes. " K-k-aki-chan?" Soul was surprised to see her. Maybe she followed her due to something important. What was she going to do?! Just then she remembered. Just The day before, she had invited her to play with Pokemon at the place/ Gouenji guessed it easily from her face. Afterall he was an A class agnt of the Rangers association. Kaki had many questions in her mind "Why is Shuuya-kun here ? Why are they on the ground " Did something attack them?" then she just shook her head and went to them, "Are you two okay?, what happened?" shSoul e asked worringly." A-a-tually, I invited Gouenji-kun too, as he's an expert when it comes to Pokemon." replied. "That's weird why you didn't tell me Shuuya-kun?"Kaki asked , "S-Soul called me all of a sudden and I didn't have time to tell you One-san,Gomensai' Gouengi said in a low tone and looked away a little,"Nah,it's okay" Kaki said"so...will we start?" " Ok,"Soul pretended that nothing happened."hai" Kaki cheerfully nodded "I wonder if she is hiding something from me"she thought, " Excuse me, but I am getting late. Have to go somehas ere," Gouenji looked at his watch," I am really sorry. See you both later on."he said he quickly walked away. "But you just got here"Kaki said, "sorry it's something important" he said as he walked away ," Something important he says" Kaki said." Well, I think he would either have to help Endou, study, or play with Yuu," Soul said in her usual innocent voice. She usually called Yuuka Yuu." yeah that's probably it"kaki smiled. " Yeah," Soul smiled back, innocently. " Lets start," she said." There are some really really cute wild Pokemon in that forest," Soul pointed towards the small but dense fnear Inazuma City, "Ok"Kaki said. Soul smiled innocently. " Come with me," Soul gently held Kaki's hand. Her face looked very pale. "Haiiiiiiii" Kaki said in a singing-happy tone. Soul looked at Kaki, and held her head."what is it? is something wrong?" Kaki asked. " I. Don't know, Soul said nad looked at Kaki with her rhuemy eyes."Maybe we should go home, you don't seem ok" Kaki said. " Ok," Soul coughed."we will go to my house " Kaki said * * " Kaki-chn.............?" Soul slowly woke up. She only had blurred memories of what happened earlier."Soul-chan, you finally woke up , you passed out on our way here, did you eat your breakfast this morning?"Kaki asked. "No......" Soul shook her head. " so thats why you fainted , you should have eaten your breakfast you know? don't worry I'll get you something to eat" Kaki said. " Thanks," Soul nodded. Kaki went to make a sandwich but as she closed the refrigerator door she saw a dagger, she got shocked and dropped the plate. Just then, Soul slowly walked towards the kitchen door. " Kaki-chan!" he pushed Kaki, and came in front of the dagger. She put a hand forward, " Ex-Turbo!" A pink wind flew out, and the dagger disappeared, a red stone was left. Soul picked it up. "You fine?" "I think so..." said Kaki, " Unooo.... what just happened? " asked Kaki. " IDK" Soul replied. " Umm ... ok I guess I'll make another sandwich" said Kaki. Ok," just then, Gouenji entered the kitchen. " Sorry, I was practising with my flareon when that dagger came in," he left after saying this. But his eyes told something wasn't right. " Maybe i should leave now. I am bettr" Soul picked her bag and ran swiftly. with Kaki looking behind. Soon, she reached the entrance of the forest. " What do you want now?!!!!" She said in a crossed voice. Meanwile, Kaki was behind a tree listening to their talking. " So, you are already here," A deep, sharp voice of a boy came. "YES!" Soul shouted. " Why don't you..." A shadow was seen and in a flash the kid was gone. " Damn it!" She said to herself," Why does he come everytime when things are already very bad?!", Kaki didn't seem to undersand anything, she wasn't seen really happy , she didn't like spying espesially on her cousin , but she felt something was weird, Gouenji didn't even ask if they were okay after he entered , it was clearly something on his mind, and Soul seems to know something. And it didn't seem to be a good one.......... * * * " Gouenji-kun, I have got news," Soul hurried towards Gouenji. "finally, maybe I'll understand whats going on ," said Kaki to herself. Soul and Gouenji had no idea that they were not alone there. Gouenji looked at Soul with a curious look. " They are....... They're back!" Soul looked at him in a very worried way. " Lets go," Gouenji walked hurriedly. " Who's They?" Kaki said to herself as she tried to follow them. " Are you sure thry ARE back?" Gouenji looked at Soul. " Yes, I am." Soul replied. "Careful!" Gouenji pushed her aside. A dagger came that way. Kaki jumped aside. " Seriously how many daggers do "they" have?" Kaki said to herself. Gouenji stood up, and took the dagger.It was fixed in a wall, with a note attached to it. " a note ?" Kaki thought (hey that rhymes XD) "I wonder what's in it" " Gouenji stopped for a while, as if he'd felt something. He then just opened the note and read it in a bit loud whisper," Beware, it's a friednly advice from a friend, to stop searching for your fate......" " What does that mean?" Soul asked. " Who knows?" Gouenji replied. " I smell something bad. This note is 'too' friendly." Soul raised her eyebrows. And Gouenji knew what it meant. "to stop searching for your fate" Kaki muttered " what does it mean? " she suddenly felt a hand on her mouth, and the other grabbing her "kaki tried releasing herself but she couldn't, Soul's expressios changed,. " I've heard something, come with me!" She hurried to the corner where Kaki was hiding. there was no one there , but a note .... "what's this?" Gouenji asked as he opened the note. " If you want your dearest belonging all right, than come to the darkest part of the woods at midnight," "Oh no," Soul said in an unbelieving voice. "They have got Kaki!" She'd never seen him so vexed before. Where are you going? To them" Guenji replied. " Wait, I am coming with you," Soul ran to his side. "No you aren't. They have got my sister. And might come for you/.I can't even think of losing you as well.""Mr. Gouenji Shuuya, you are talking to the Dragon guardian and The Aqua/ Frozen Princess right now. And nothingcan stop me, not even YOU," She was crossed,"Okay, come," he said. * * * It was midnight , and it was really dark,Soul and Gouenji (who was holding a Torch) were at the woods , "How do we know the darkest part of the woods?" Gouenji asked Soul. Soul nodded as and formed a mana circle with her anodite powers. Her eyes turned pink and so did the glowing circles around her hands. She stood in the middle of the circle and was flushed with light. After a while everything changed back to normal, but Destiny looked quite pale and weak. She was about to fall and hit her head when Gounji caught her. "You fine?" He said. " Yes, Zee's magical forces are quite strong though." she nodded. " so do you know where she is?" asked Gouenji. " This way," Soul pointed towards the East. " Then let's go" said Gouenji and off they went, Suddenly, Soul spotted a dagger coming from the East. " Watchout," Gouenji said before she could move. There's no time left, when Gouenji pushed her aside, but was himself hurt. " You all right?" He asked. Soul nodded," Your wound looks bad. Let me heal it. She pointed towards his arm, which had a scar with fresh blood.meanwhile,in a dark place , kaki was tied to a chair,with cloth around her mouth "hmph...it missed " said someone with evil aura around him\her " make sure next one doesn't" he\she said. Then, that guy turned around. " Ah, looks like our little friend is awake. Looks like your friend won't stand long enough, kid." He smirked. " Sinister, give the girl another dWe don't her to spoil the fun. Her powers might activate any time." He said as he walked away. One of his servants walked to Kaki, and pointed a pistol her. Kaki tried to escape but in vain. Soon, Sinister shot a tranqulizing injection at her. Kaki felt a bit of pain, but then felt her heart sinking. The thoughts of Gouenji, Soul, Fubuki, and Yuuka filled her mind. She felt as if her body didn't belong to her. Reluctantly, she fell to the feeling. And soon, she was knocked out, having the sweetest of all dreams, her craziest fantasies. She smiled.Actually, the tranquilizer was a specal one. It made others live in teir dreams. But Zee used it as a weapon. " Sweet dreams, kid. Soon your friends will join you too." Sinister untied her, picked her body, and went towards the lab, where they'd to perform an experiment on her. Meanwhile, there was a photo of Fubuki on the screen, with the words : NEXT TARGET. meanwhile in Kaki's dream: "Where am I?" she said as she slowly started waking up " Wake up One-Chan ,lets play" a familiar ,childish voice said, "Yuuka?" Kaki sleepy voice asked while rubbing her eyes ,"Come on " Yuuka pulled Kaki's hand and started running " m-matte" Kaki said as she started looking aroud her and realised she was......... in a garden? yup or something like that, " Onii-Chan, Blomnessa-Chan, Fubuki-Chan" said Yuuka waving as three far away figures waved back, wait, did she just say.. Fubuki-Chan 'what is he doing here' ''Kaki thought to herself ,Suddenly, Gouenji disappearss. And Soul walks towards her, with her eyes full of tears. She wore along white gown, with pearls and diamonds, and a beautiful crown. She wore diamond jewellery too. She simply came forward andgently hugged Kakki, softly crying. Then Fubuki said, " Kaki, we need you help. All of us do, he place a jewel in her hand. After that, he put a hand on Soul's shoulder, and softly said, " Get up, Soul, we have to go," His voice said something had been very wrong lately. Soul looked at Kaki once, as if she would never be able to see her again. There was a strange helplessness in her innocent, blue eyes. Soon, she and Fubuki turned, and Fubuki turned again to Kaki saying, " Kaki, I lay my trust in you, please don't let me down, okay?" He said softly. Soon the two disappeared into the air. suddenly Kaki heard Yuuka' voice, " One-chan! Look I am here." she handed Kaki an old book, with a note, " My dearest Kaki, Please go to page 121. There's something important. Please save Shuuya-kun, he's in great danger. Yours truly, Soul." There was a drop of blood, and water, as if there were tears. '''what's this all of a sudden' Kaki thought as she sat on the grass " is everything ok, Onee-Chan?" asked Yuuka "yeah Yuuka , everything is okay really" Kaki faked a smile as she played with her sister's hair , She still didn't open the book , something told her not to, something wasn't right at all , first of all, she just saw Gouenji seconds and then he dissappeared, and how did Fubuki and Soul dissapear ? meanwhile with Soul and Gouenji Soul and Gouenji were walking slowly, ensuring they made no noise, when they were attacked by some weird looking guys. As theyy were ready to battle, Soul held her head. Her power levels had reached a dangerous level,and she nearly fainted. " Stay back," Gouenji stood in front as her as a shielsd. Even though, he was powerful, they lost soon. You both have to come with us," someone said harshly and pulled Gouenji's arm. " Please, stop. We are coming. Just don't hurt her. Stay away fom the girl." He grabbed Soul's hand. She was getting better. They walked along with them. back to kaki's Dream"say Yuuka, do you know where did Soul and Fubuki go?" asked Kaki , "nope" Yuuka replied innocently, Kaki still didn't open the book, she suddenly felt Soul, she was in great danger , she would have felt the same about Gouenji if he was in danger, but it was Soul who was in danger, not Gouenji , or at least, in less danger. " Kaki-chan, Fubuki-san said I should be safe. IDK why. But I should say, Bloomessa-chan looked so.... BEAUTIFUL. She looked like an angel. She was looking like a bride, wasn't she?"said Yuuka, "Now that you mention it... yes she did" answered Kaki, a bride? an angel? ''Kaki thought , ''she had a flashback of when Haruna and Rika were kiddnapped , Rika by angels to make her a bride and Haruna a demon to make , maybe... angels kidnapped Soul to make her a bride?, no.. after inazuma's match with them the understood their mistake , but the demons didn't.... maybe they wanted to make soul a sacrifice? no, that doesn't explain that she looked like a bride , does that mean? they are going to make her a bride to the demon lord? "ouch my head hurts" said Kaki meanwhile with Soul and Gouenji Gouenji and Soul stood still, as if they won't then, the creatures would kill them. Soul looked at Gouenji, as if she wanted to say, please take me away from here. back to Kaki and Yuuka (I just like going here and there XD) Kaki didn't open the book yet , she decided to communicate with Soul using her powers but it didn't work, as if she didn't have any powers , however , Kaki wasn't surprized, after all, nothing was going right anyway " Kaki-chan, Fubuki-san said I should be safe" Yuuka words flew through her mind , "Thats it" said said Kaki "nee Yuuka, I need your help" said Kaki "My Help?" asked Yuuka, confused "yes but let's get to a safer place first" "Hai" Kaki held Yuuka's hand and they both went to an oak tree and a nearby lake "Yuuka , you are going to sent a message to Soul" said Kaki, "huh? how? I don't have a pencil or paper" said Yuuka "you don't need it and don't worry ,just close your eyes" said Kaki, Yuuka did as she was asked , " now remember Soul's appearance, try telling her hii" said Kaki ,Yuuka started having pink aura around her hands "Onee-Chan? I feel strange" said Yuuka still closing her eyes and unaware of her glowing hands " don't worry Yuuka , I am with you and I won't let anything hurt you" said Kaki with a smile , and even though Yuuka was closing her eyes , she could feel her sister smiling , and she smiled back. meanwhile.... Fubuki slowly walked towards the barren plains. He had felt something strange, some message, which pulled him there. "we were waiting for you , Fubuki Shirou"said a voice, Fubuki turned around, he saw a girl and two boys, the owner of the voice was the middle one, he was wearing different soccer uniform than the other two, probobly goalkeeper , ''wait.. did I see this soccer uniform before? ''thought Fubuki , "so will you come with us the easy way or the hard way" the same person said with a smirk, Fubuki looked at him angrily he suddenly used the ball that was in his hands earlier "ENTERNAL BLIZZARD", the two ran twards Fubuki, dodjing the ball easily , the boy was one second in front of him and then the other second behind him , pulling his arms and tying them with a rope , and the goalkeeper guy stopped the ball easily, making Fubuki shocked the boy tied the rope tighter , "aow" he said in pain , "heh, you really thought you can beat us with this" he said , "he's not bad tough,he had just proven himself worthy of being our next target" he leaned closer to Fubuki , who looked at him irritatingly. His eyes suddenly became quite icy, and then golden yellow. This thing kept continuing. " Aha," said one boy," Just as we thought the pain is bringing out his inner power..." meanwhile "Blomnessa-Chan, Can you hear me ? its me Yuuka" Soul had been tied to a chair, half concious, when she heard Yuuka's voice. She looked around with rheumy eyes, there was no-one around. Category:Roleplays Category:Adventure Category:Friendship